Ever After
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: What happens when you mix a spirited maiden, a thieving prince, two magical godparents, a corrupted lord, an annoying elf, an attractive giant, a spoiled princess, a vain sorceress, and a greedy justice together in one story?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back children." Mary Alice said as the children arrived. "Today I have a very special treat for you."

"Is it a new story?" A little girl asked.

"Yes. This one takes place many years ago in a land far far away where there lived some of the most interesting characters."

"Like who?" A boy asked.

"Oh you know, giants, elves, ogres, fairy godmothers, wizards, witches, and many others like that."

She approached the large book and flipped through the pages then stopped at one.

"Now Once upon a time..."

It was a cold winter's night, probably the coldest winter ever. In a small cottage something wonderful was happening. Emiliano and Carmela Suarez were about have a baby. It was going to be their third child, they already had two older daughters named Anita and Nikita who were born three years prior. When Carmela became pregnant again Emiliano had hoped it would be a boy so he would carry out the family name. But has fate would have it his wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Carmela despite being exhausted from labor was determined to see her child so she pulled herself out of bed and over to the basket to place a kiss on her baby's head.

"Darling please go back to bed you need your rest." Her husband said.

"Isn't she perfect?" The mother said.

"Yes she is but she needs her rest and so do you."

Emiliano helped his wife back into bed then left to spread their good fortune. Shortly after he left his wife fell asleep. Now unknown to most people, every newborn child had a fairy godmother and it was tradition that on the day of the child's birth their fairy godmother must give them a magical gift. A gold light entered the room. It took the form of a beautiful woman dress in red and gold with long black hair. Her name was La Muerte and she was Frida's chosen fairy godmother.

"Now what gift shall you have?" She wondered as she approached the cradle. She picked up the baby which caused her to start fussing. "Oh no now don't cry. You'll wake your mother."

She thought long and hard, Emiliano and Carmela were kind and good people so it was necessary that their child be given a gift that would suit.

"You're a noisy little thing." She said. "Maybe I should give you the gift of silence."

She giggled at her joke then she thought of the perfect thing.

"Frida Suarez." She said. "I give you the gift of beauty, you will have cheeks and lips as pink as a rose, hair and eyes as blue as a bluebird's wings, and skin as pure and flawless as snow."

She snapped her fingers and gold dust fell onto the baby. She then planted a kiss on Frida's tiny head and tucked her back into the cradle before flying away.

Just as La Muerte had said Frida was a lovely child who lived happily with her loving parents, sisters, and her family cook and nurse mona. The girls spent everyday playing outside. And every night after dinner they sat on the rug playing with their dolls while their father smoked his pipe and their mother did her needlework. Mona who was finished for the night decided to give the house a little music. She was an expert piano player and the Suarez family had an old piano given to them by Emiliano's grandfather. As she played Anita, Nikita, and Frida began to dance around the room.

"Care to dance Senorita?" Emiliano asked Frida.

"I'd love to Senor."

Emiliano scooped up his youngest child and spun her around while Anita and Nikita joined hands and danced. Carmela smiled as she watched her family laugh and dance. When it got late the couple tucked their children into bed.

"Dear Lord we're running low on money." Emiliano said.

"Don't worry Father someday I'll find treasure and you'll be rich." Frida said. "It'll be lots of gold and sliver."

"Well as valuable as those treasures are there's no treasure more wonderful than love. When someone loves you more than life itself it's more precious than any jewel." Carmela said. "But every girl deserves her own special treasure."

With that said she unhooked the necklace she wore. It was a long necklace, threads of silver woven together studded with bits of sliver and tiny pearls.

"Mother it's beautiful." She said putting it on.

"My fairy godmother gave this to me when I was seven years old. You know it was made by fairies which means it has special powers."

"Mother do I have a fairy godmother?"

"Yes of course you do. Everyone does."

"Fairies what nonsense." Emiliano huffed.

"You're father doesn't believe in magic." Carmela joked.

"Well he should." Frida said.

"Okay that's enough stories for tonight." Emiliano kissed Frida's cheek. "Goodnight Frida."

"Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight Frida." Carmela pulled the blanket over her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I love you my precious."

"Goodnight Mother."

There never was a happier family in all the lands. But their joy was not meant to last forever. One day a terrible plague fell over the land, it had stricken many people with a fatal illness that claimed their lives. Among those people were Frida's parents. She never left her parent's sides until they were gone. The three girls mourned for many days. When it was time for them to go live with someone else it was decided that Anita and Nikita would go live with their aunt but Frida had to remain with Mona as her guardian because her aunt feared she might have contracted the illness. So her only family was her cook or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Not too far from where Frida lived there was another kingdom which was ruled by the wise King Rodolfo, his wife the beautiful Queen Maria, and their son Prince Manuel or Prince Manny for short. Their kingdom was a happy one where joy and prosper never seemed to cease and the castle was always echoing with laughter because the royal family spent everyday together. Learning lessons, listening to music, sometimes they would just play around. They spent most of their time reading in the library or playing in the garden.

"And then the masked bandit stole the gold from the pirates and returned it to the starving peasants." Rodolfo read to his son.

"I wish I could go on adventures and do great things like the heroes in your books Father." The little boy said.

"You will one day my son, just give it time."

"Father will I be king one day like you?"

"Yes and you'll be a great king. You'll be brave, honorable, and just."

"Your highness." A servant said. "I hate to interrupt but a doctor is here to speak with you. Apparently a plague is spreading in the kingdom."

"I'll be right there." He said. "I'm sorry Mijo but we'll have to finish this tomorrow. Why don't you go meet your mother in the garden?"

"Okay."

He got up from his father's lap and went outside to the royal castle gardens. There he saw his mother, Queen Maria the fairest of them all. She sniffed the flowers in her garden and hummed to herself.

"Hello Mother." He said running to hug her. She embraced the boy in her arms and he joined her in her walk through the gardens. She told him the name of every flower that grew and taught him their meanings and languages.

"And the pink roses mean eternal beauty and love."

"You know a lot about flowers Mother."

"Well I love flowers. You know you're father had this garden specially made for me."

"Really?"

"Yes and it was at this exact spot that he proposed to me."

"How old were you?"

"I was eighteen and I was still a princess and your father was my brave prince. It was a moment I would never forget. Our wedding was so lovely and it was the second happiest day of my life."

"What was the first?"

"The day you were born. I loved you from the moment I found out I was going to have you."

"How did you find out?"

"I'll...Tell you when you're older." Suddenly thunder struck. "Thunder on a sunny day? Oh no, La Muerte and Xibalba must be fighting again."

"Who?"

"The fairy and wizard. They fight all the time you know."

"You tell funny stories Mother."

She giggled.

"I love you Mother."

"I love you too my little prince."

She planted a kiss on his head then suddenly she collapsed.

"Mother? Mother!" He shook her but she didn't respond. "Father! Father come quick! There's something wrong with Mother!"

The king rushed to his son's call.

"Maria? Maria!" When he saw her on the ground he ran to his wife and lifted her in his arms. "Maria! Maria!"

She opened her eyes and looked at looked at the worried faces of her husband and son.

"Rodolfo? Manny? What's going on?"

"You fainted." He said.

"Did I? I'm sorry I must be tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You're burning up."

"I'm fine dear."

"No you're not. I'm taking you to bed."

Her condition only worsened from that point. Rodolfo payed his weight in gold for anyone who could cure the ailing queen but for some strange reason nothing seemed to work. The doctors all assumed she had the plague and she was too far gone. Eventually she passed away. The kingdom mourned for a very long time, Queen Maria was a very beautiful, kind, and loving soul. When she was taken from them it left the king and prince griefstricken.

To make matters worse, a few months after the queen's death a terrible war took place and the king was forced to lead his army into battle. So he left his kingdom and his son in the care of his younger brother Sir Tito until he returned. Manny begged his father not to go but as a king Rodolfo had a duty to protect his people so he reluctantly left his son but not before giving him his most prized possession. His unbreakable sword which could only be used by a man with a pure heart and a brave soul. The kingdom bid their ruler farewell and good luck while the prince would count each day he was gone and pray that he would return safely.

...

"Xibalba! This is the last straw!" La Muerte complained to her husband.

"Oh come on so I started a war big deal." He said.

"I have had it up to here with you and your interference! It's time you were taught a lesson!"

"Fine how long are taking my staff this time?"

"Oh no! This time you're getting a really bad one. Until you learn to stop meddling in the affairs of men and ruining lives for your own amusement I herby trap you in the form of a mortal."

She then changed her husband into an old man.

"What?! You can't do this to me!"

"Can, did."

"Oh come on my dear! I beg you! Anything but this!"

"No! Not until you learn to be responsible with magic."

"And how do I learn that."

"Hmmm...I have a little job for you my love. I'm going to assign you a godchild."

"A what?"

"A godchild. Someone for you to look after and protect."

"You're joking."

"I am not and you will only be allowed to use magic to help him."

"Him? What godchild do you have in mind?"

"The prince."

"Why him?"

"Well you did start the war that called his father away."

"Fine! But how about a little wager."

"Which is?"

"If I make the prince happy will you undo your curse."

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"Good luck darling."

They shook on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years passed...

During that time Frida and Mona got a job working at that castle for King Baffi and his granddaughter Princess Sophia. Mona was a cook and Frida was a maid. She worked day in and day out. Suffering little to no kindness from anyone except Mona. The worst was the princess, every day she flat out insulted Frida whenever she got the chance. Frida was smart enough to stick it out and not cause trouble. But some days the abuse would push her too far. Like today, when she was scrubbing the stairs...

"Whoops!" She said kicking the bucket of water next to her. "That was an accident."

"Right like I totally believe that." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"You heard me or are you deaf or just stupid?"

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am a princess!"

"I don't care if you're the queen of shiva. You can't just do that."

"I can do as I please unless of course you'd like my grandfather to throw you and that old hag on the streets."

"No your highness, forgive me." Frida between her teeth. Oh how she hated having to been polite to that brat. She often wondered what it would be like to punch her once, just once then she'd be satisfied but she held her fists. She wiped up the spilled water then went upstairs to help Sophia pack her bags. She and her grandfather would be visiting a neighboring kingdom which she and Mona would also be going but just as the princess's servants same with a couple of other servants. Sophia seemed to be very excited about.

"So what's so great about this kingdom anyway?" Frida asked Sophia.

"It's the kingdom where Manny lives." She sighed like some poor demented love sick fool.

"Who?" Frida asked.

"Well his full name is Prince Manuel. He's King Rodolfo's son and the most handsome man in all existence."

"Yes and his uncle is a cruel tyrant."

"Excuse me? What do you know about royals?"

"Enough to know that while King Rodolfo is just and honorable enough to fight in a war that will protect his kingdom his younger brother Tito has taxed people into famine, exhiled all non humans from their land to a barren bog, and rules with an iron fist."

"Sir Tito has put all those filthy creatures to good use by serving royals and nobles like me."

"Oh please, Sir Tito is a monster and I hear his nephew is a coward."

"Watch your tongue! Or you might lose it! Prince Manuel is handsome, brave, and dashing and someday I am going to marry him."

"Yeah when all the women die out."

"Oh just be quiet! And hand me my green dress with gold trim."

"Whatever."

After she was done packing, Frida went to the small house where she and Mona lived.

"I don't think I can take this anymore." Frida complained.

"Take what dear?" The old woman asked.

"Working for that brat twenty-four seven. I swear if we didn't need the money-"

"Calm yourself Frida. Someday life will give you what you've earned."

"Yeah a death sentence."

"By the way a letter came for you today. It's from your sisters."

Mona handed her a letter. Frida opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

 _Dearest_ _Frida_

 _How are you little sister? We've missed you terribly._

 _Auntie has finally allowed you to come visit us._

 _We're hoping we can convince her to let you stay._

 _Please visit us soon._

 _Love your sisters_

 _Anita and Nikita._

Frida smiled. She would love to ditch this place and go live with her aunt and sisters. She quickly wrote back.

 _Dearest Anita and Nikita_

 _I am fine and so is Mona._

 _I would love to visit but I have to go to another kingdom_

 _with King Baffi and his granddaughter. But once_

 _I return I will come up and visit._

 _I really hope I can stay._

 _Love your sister_

 _Frida._

...

"Come on! Come on!" Prince Manuel or Manny for short was trying to pick the lock to the door of his bedroom. Ever since his father left to fight in the war his uncle had kept him locked up like a bird in a cage. He said it was for the boy's protection but Manny didn't buy that. "Guard! I demand you let me out of my room! This instant!"

"Sorry your highness but I am under orders of Sir Tito." A guard said.

"So what? I'm the prince and the heir to throne not my uncle!"

"Yes but your father is away and you're still underage so he rules until your father returns."

"Ugh!" He groaned. "This is ridiculous! I am a prince in prisoned in his own castle. What else can go wrong?"

He went to the tray that held his lunch. He grabbed an apple off of it and bit into it.

"Excuse me?"

He turned around and gasped to see a crippled old man standing behind.

"Oh my God! Who are you?! And how did you get into my room?!"

"Please. Give me some food, I'm starving."

Manny grabbed some bread and cheese and fed it to the old man who scarfed it down before Manny could even blink.

"Thank you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh right. I'm your godfather."

"My what?"

"Your godfather and I'm here to help you."

"Ha-ha very funny. Now who are you really and how did you get in here?"

"I'm a wizard."

"Sir are you ill?"

"Maybe I should show you." The old man then changed into a skeleton like man dressed in green and black ropes with a staff. "Ta-da!"

"Okay it's official I've finally lost my mind."

"I am Xibalba Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten and your wizard godfather."

"Uh-huh. Yep I've gone crazy."

"What? Didn't your mother ever tell you about me?"

"When I was a kid but I thought those were just stories."

"No I'm real."

"Time out! I've read about you and last I read you aren't really keen on helping people."

"I'm not but my wife wanted to punish me for interfering with the affairs of men so she cursed me to live as a powerless old man unless I use my powers to help you."

"Um...Okay then. So how are you going to help me?"

"Well you wanna get out of here don't you?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Done."

He snapped his fingers and they were outside.

"Whoa! How did- Good lord! I need a minute."

"Sorry we're pressed for time. Soon the guards will figure you're gone which reminds me you'll be needing a makeover."

"A makeover? Why?"

"A disguse really so your uncle doesn't find you. Now let me think, how is this gonna work?" He looked down at the belt Manny was wearing and grinned. "That'll do."

He lit a green flame from his fingers and blew it onto the buckle of Manny's belt.

"Spin the buckle."

Manny did as he was told, by magic his shirt turned black, along with a matching black mask and cape while his pants and boots turned black.

"Now if you want to change out just spin it backwards."

"Wow! Thanks! Wait is there a catch."

"No catch. But a word of advice don't get caught."


	4. Chapter 4

Manny walked through the village. He was surprised by how no one recognized him. It was actually kind of nice. A lot of the girls here were crazy over him which he found both flattering and creepy.

"Stop! Please!" He heard a voice say. It was Sergio his uncle's local tax collector. He was at the mill collecting money from the Miller. He did that last week, why was he doing it again. "Please Sergio I beg you! Don't take my money! I need it for wife! She's ill!"

"By order of Lord Tito all taxes were raised today."

"But sir, my wife could die without that money."

"Not my problem!"

Manny felt his teeth glitch. How dare that brute try to take money from that defenseless old man especially after he had already paid his taxes. Manny quickly ran to the Miller's aid.

"Give that money back!" He demanded.

"Excuse me, were you talking to me peasant?" Sergio asked.

"Yes I was and I demand that you return this man's money!"

"Or what?"

Manny pulled his sword from his belt and pointed it toward Sergio's throat.

"Drop the money."

Sergio dropped the small sack of money in his hand which Manny picked up and handed to the Miller. He then lowered his sword.

"Guards! Thief!" Sergio called.

Before Manny had time to blink Sergio's men came running toward him. The young man quickly ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was almost tempted to take off his disguse and reveal himself as the prince so they'd leave him alone. No, then his uncle would have him arrested for treason. He needed to hide somewhere and change back. He saw a nearby carriage, ducked behind it, and spun his buckle backwards changing him back into his usual attire. The guards ran right by him.

"Phew! What a relief." He sighed.

"Oh my Gosh! It's the prince!"

He saw a group of young peasant women gazing at him dreamily. Manny swallowed hard but was careful not to loose his cool.

"Um...Hello ladies." He said.

"Prince Manny are you a fast runner?" One girl asked.

"Not really, why?"

Next thing he knew echoes of exciting screams were heard causing him to take off running. He tried to ditch them but they were harder to lose than the guards. Then he tripped and was trampled by the girls. And just when he thought he was going to be mauled to death by the love crazed girls he felt a hand grab his arm and a voice say.

"Come with me if you want to live!"

It was a maiden who was pulling on his arm and trying to lead him out of the crowd.

"Get back you savages!" She said which was hard to hear over the screaming. "Alright ladies you asked for this."

She stuck her hand inside her apron pocket, pulled something out, and dropped it on to the ground. It was a green snake. The girls screamed in bloody terror and ran away leaving just Manny and his heroine.

"Gets em every time." She chuckled. "Nice work Ferdinand."

"Wow." He breathed as he watched the girls leave. "That was pretty brave of you carrying a live snake around."

"Not really. He's actually just a harmless garden snake I use him to keep the mice away from our crops."

"Well thank you."

"Glad I could help Prince Manuel."

"No please call me-" He turned to introduce himself to the young lady only tied find himself tongue tied. Though she was only dressed in a white linen blouse, brown bodice, with a skirt and apron it traveled a very attractive figure. Her blue hair was in a ragged kerchief but it held shine and her ash covered face was quite lovely. "Uh...Call me Manny."

He took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"At your service my lady."

She jerked her hand away.

"For your information I'm not your lady and if you're expecting a curtsy well forget it."

"I see well I can't do anything about that except have you be headed but my father taught me to be merciful so I won't."

"Oh how kind you are! Well forgive me but I don't curtesy at cowards."

"What did you call me?!" He said grabbing her arm.

"You heard me."

"I am willing to let a lot things be said about me but I will not be called a coward by any man or woman!"

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?"

"Yes! And if you push me too far I will have you in the dudgeon!"

"Typical royals!" She yanked her arms away. "You lock up anyone you please regardless if they've committed a crime, tax people into poverty, steal land, and enslave the innocent."

"I do not do that!"

"Your uncle does and you don't do anything about it!"

"What gives you the right to say that?! You don't even know me?"

"I know enough to know that royals like you let your people starve and die from illnesses. People like my parents!"

"What is your name?"

"Frida Suarez."

"Well Frida Suarez, you're the first maiden I've met who hasn't swooned at the sight of me."

"And I consider that an honor."

"You said your parents died of an illness. Was it the plague?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother to the plague."

"Didn't you have enough to afford treatment?"

"Sometimes even with the right money there's nothing you can do."

"I'm very sorry about that. I heard your mother was a beautiful woman and that she was very kind."

"She was and by the way you should know that my uncle keeps me under lock and key. So I can't do anything for anyone at least not until my father returns."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"Uh...That's...Well...It's classified."

"Right, okay." She said sarcastically.

"So are you from here?"

"No I'm visiting with a princess who was invited to the upcoming feastival and if you ask me she needs a kick in the skirt."

"Do you think all royals are horrible?"

"I didn't think your father was or your mother. In fact I thought they were the best rulers ever."

"That means a lot to me. You know you almost sound like a princess."

"I hope that's a compliment."

"It is."

"Frida! What do you think you're doing?!"

The two were interrupted by Sophia.

"Come here!" She ordered.

Frida rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"Yes?"

"I am the one he is going to marry and have at his coronation banquet." She whispered harshly to Frida.

"Yeah in the middle of the table with an apple in your mouth." Frida whispered back smugly.

"Go home! Now!" She snapped.

Frida did as she was told but not before cleverly sneaking the garden snake into the back of her dress.

"Frida wait!"

"Don't bother with her!" Sophia told him. "I'm the one you want, I adore you. Worship you. And I watch you whenever I can even at night when you sleep."

"Uhhhhh...Okay...Hey look a sale on jewels!" He shouted pointing.

"Where?" She turned her head to see nothing and when she turned back she saw him running away. "Ugh! Well of all the nerve! I never- huh! Wha...What's in my dress?"

She looked down to see the snake.

"Ahh! Snake! Guards! Help! Murder!"


	5. Chapter 5

After the snake incident Frida was immediately summoned to the princess's chambers. Sophia at the moment was rummaging around in her jewelry box looking for a necklace to wear to a banquet.

"Boring." She said. "Dull, ugly, ugh! I've got nothing to where it's humiliating!"

"Your highness you have plenty of jewels fit for a princess." A lady in waiting said.

"But I want something fit for a queen!"

Then Frida entered her chambers.

"A snake in my dress!" Sophia screamed at Frida. "You could've killed me!"

"It was a garden snake. The worst it would've done was bite you." Frida said.

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"Actually yes I do."

"Yeah well we'll see how funny you are when you clean my chamber pots."

"Gross!"

"Yeah serves you right! Now go!"

Frida groaned but went to do as she was told. She then spotted Frida's necklace. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

"It's actually kind of pretty. Can I have it?"

"No."

"But it would look way better on me."

"No it's mine."

But she yanked it right off of her neck.

"Hmm. Not bad."

"Give it back!"

"No it's mine now."

"Give it back! It was my mother's!"

"Ha! I bet she's as ugly as you are."

In blind rage she punched Sophia in the mouth causing her to drop the necklace which Frida quickly picked it back up and tried to make a run for it but she was stopped by the guards. Who reported what she did to King Baffi.

"Well this is the last straw Frida." He complained. "I give you shelter, food to eat, and all I ask in return is that you tend to my granddaughter. Is that difficult?"

"Yes."

"Well then maybe you would prefer to work for someone else because I've decided to sell you."

"What?!"

"Your highness you can't!" Mona said.

"I can and I have. I sold her to the Baron Gustavo and his sister the Baroness Zoe. Guards take her away!"

They grabbed Frida and forced her into a carriage that would take her to the manor of

Gustavo and Zoe.

They were the children of the late Baron Armand and his wife Carmelita. Gustavo was a wealthy and well mannered man. Zoe his younger sister was a stunning and magnificent young woman. She had all the men in the land bewitched by her beauty and grace. She was said to be the fairest in all the lands. No one could measure up to her loveliness but despite her appearance she was cold, vain, and cruel. Her brother despite being the oldest was weak, spineless, and easily dominated but his sister.

When she heard her brother had hired a new maid she wasn't too upset that is until she noticed how lovely Frida was.

"Who is this?" She demanded to Gustavo.

"Our new scullery maid. She sure is pretty isn't she?"

"What was that?!" She snapped grabbing him by his ear and twisting it.

"But nothing compared to you sister!" He cried in pain.

"That's better."

If Frida thought working for Sophia was bad, working for Zoe was worse. She worked til midnight then was forced to be locked in a cold cellar. If she dare refused an order she would be severely beaten or whipped. Meanwhile Zoe sat in her room gazing at her reflection in her looking glass as she carefully applied her make up and jewelry. Her reflection then faded to reveal an image of her mother Carmelita.

Long ago Carmelita worked as a castle servant. She wanted to marry the then Prince Rodolfo and had managed to become a friend of his but he was in love with Princess Maria. Shortly after the royal couple were married, she studied witchcraft and learned magic which she used to seduce the Baron Armand to marry her. A few years after having Gustavo and Zoe, she used dark magic on the royal family. As punishment she was forever in prisoned in a looking glass.

"Hello Mother." She greeted her.

"Zoe my child you are beautiful, flawless. Just like I made you."

"Thank you Mother."

"No doubt you will seduce the prince and he'll marry you. And once you are queen we'll finally have our revenge on his father for rejecting me for that worthless Maria and then trapping me in this looking glass."

"Calm yourself Mother or you'll crack again."

"Sorry."

"Mother are you sure I'll be able to take over his kingdom."

"My child as long as you are the most fair no one can challenge your power. It's the power of beauty I gave you when you were a child that makes this possible of course to do this I had to poison the fairest before you Queen Maria."

"Yes I know."

"By the way your little scullery maid is trying to escape."

"Is she really?"

"I'd stop her if I were you. Because I'd hate to admit it but I think that girl might pose as a threat."

Carmelita was right, Frida managed to break the lock on the cellar door and was trying to escape.

"Going somewhere?" Zoe asked stopping her. "Go back to the cellar."

"No way! You can't treat me like this."

"You know Frida I don't really like you. In fact I didn't like you the moment I laid eyes. I do wonder why. Is it your face? No, your eyes? No, your hair?"

She started pulling it.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Now I know! It's all of you I don't like. I bought you which means I own you and can do whatever I want with you. And I think I want you locked up in that cellar and working your fingers to the bone for the rest of your pathetic life. Gustavo get her out of here."

"Yes Zoe."

...

"Pay up! Now!" Sergio ordered the nuns of the church.

"Please sir have mercy!" One nun begged. "That money is for the less fortunate."

"Too bad!" He emptied the charity box money into his bag then left on his horse toward the castle. "Less fortunate. Well No one is more less fortunate than King Tito."

"That man is no king!" Just then Manny (In his disguise) dropped in front of the twisted sheriff. "And you are a mockery to your title!"

"You! You varmit! Who are you?!"

"You're worst nightmare."

"You're not getting the money this time!"

"Wanna a bet?" He pulled his father's sword from his belt. "Un guard!"

The two men engaged in a sword match. Sergio was impressive but he was nothing compared to Manny. The young man had been taught fencing since he was five and he never lost a single fight. He once defeated seven men with one stroke and Manny had a special move in store for Sergio. He pulled his rope from his belt, lassoed his foot, lassoed the other end to a tree branch, and pulled the rope causing the sheriff to be hung upside down.

"Aye! You thieving coyote!"

"Actually I'm more of a cat person. Oh and one more thing." He carefully swiped his sword around Sergio's pants and shirt, cutting the threads and undoing the stitches. Manny then took his horse and went return the money to the people. When the castle guards came looking for Sergio they found him hanging by his ankles wearing just his underwear.

"What do you mean you were robbed?!" Tito roared at the half naked sheriff.

"I mean a masked bandit robbed me! How else do you want me to say it?"

"What masked bandit?"

"I don't know who he was. He was dressed in all black and he looked young. Cocky little punk. He took everything, even my horse!"

"Not to mention your pants."

The guards snickered at his comment.

"Nevertheless I will not be undermined by some brat. Find this bandit and kill him!"

"Yes sir!" Sergio ran to the stables.

"Sergio."

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you would like to put some clothes on first?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Morons!" Tito thundered. "I'm surrounded by Morons! How is that in one month my best men have been defeated by a common boy!"

"He is no boy my lord." A half naked guard said. "He is a devil."

"Just who is he?"

"He calls himself El Tigre."

"Shut up! I've had it with you all! I've decided to set a trap for him. I will be holding a ball and on that night and some of my treasure will be left out and unprotected. That rouge will not be able to resist."

"Uncle don't you think that's a little too obvious?" Manny suggested. "After all he is quite clever not to mention brave and devilishly handsome."

"Oh be quiet you know nothing worm!"

So the arrangements were made and a grand ball was held where everyone was invited. All the maidens in the land put on their finest gowns, make up, and jewelry with the hope of catching Prince Manny's eye. Sophia put on her green dress with gold trim and thread. Zoe chose to wear her velvet black gown with a cape of peacock feathers while black pearls hung around her neck. As for Frida it appeared she was the only maiden not going. Not that she really cared, in fact she was glad the baroness was going it would give her a few minutes of peace and quiet. Though the ball made her think of all the times she would sing and dance with her parents and sisters.

She watched as Zoe and Gustavo left in her carriage, a sigh of relief left her lips knowing she could rest for a moment. Then she heard the door creak open, she quickly pretended to be asleep hoping whoever it was would leave her alone.

"Frida?" Said a gentle familiar voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Mona?"

She was overjoyed to see her beloved nurse.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said. "But how did you find me?"

"It was very difficult but I knew I would find you. Oh Frida I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's okay."

She noticed the scratches and bruises on her body.

"My goodness!" She gasped. "What have they done to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'm getting you out of here."

She then snapped her fingers and they were back at home.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Frida there's something I think I should tell you. You know how I first came into your life right?"

"Yeah my parents hired you to be my nurse when I was a baby."

"Well it goes little more than that. You see I'm not just your nurse I'm your fairy godmother."

"My what?"

"You're fairy godmother. Oh hang on a minute." She snapped her fingers and then the old woman changed into a beautiful lady dressed in red and gold. "Allow me to introduce myself, La Muerte ruler of the Land of the Rembered and your fairy godmother."

"My fairy godmother? There's no such thing as fairies and magic."

"Of course there are. Every child has a fairy godmother even your mother did. Didn't she ever you tell you that?"

"Once when I was little but I thought she was making it up."

"She wasn't dear. When you were born I was chosen to be your fairy godmother meaning I have to watch over you and make sure that you're safe and happy."

"We'll I'm safe but I wouldn't say happy."

"Well tonight you are going to have the happiness you deserve. You're going to the ball."

"Yeah I don't think so. I mean look at me, I'm dressed in rags and I'm covered in ash and soot. Not exactly what you call a princess."

"Well every little girl deserves to be a princess even if it's just for one night. Now where to start? A bath certainly and next the hair."

She undressed Frida and ran her a fairy bath. Fairy baths were always warm never too hot, never too cold. The water would never get dirty and it would always smell of rose petals and lavender. It washed away and healed all of Frida's cuts and bruises from the beatings. It was the best bath she had ever taken. After Frida dried off and put on her nightdress La Muerte styled her hair up into a pony tail and decorated it with stardust. She then changed her nightdress into a satin blue gown with short puffy sleeves, small light blue lace, and a lavender satin petticoat. She topped the rest of her outfit off with a pair of dainty slippers, long white gloves, her mother's necklace, and a tiara with pink porcelain roses.

"Look at you." La Muerte said. "Aren't you as a beautiful as a rose in the snow."

Frida looked at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself, she had to blink a few times to make sure this was really herself she was looking at. La Muerte then handed her a white mask with white beads.

"So certain people won't recognize you."

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said putting the mask on. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Wait a minute does this all end at midnight?"

"Honey I'm way passed that. There's no limit."

"Great."

La Muerte then zapped her at the front of the castle. She took a deep breath and walked toward the castle gateway where Sergio stood guarding.

"Well hello there and what might your name be?" He asked her.

"None of your business." She said. "No would you kindly let me enter please?"

"You're too pretty for something like this. What do you say you and I go somewhere private."

He puckered his slimy lips. Frida punched him right in the jaw knocking out one of his teeth.

"Now will you please let me through?"

"Right this way." He said dizzily.

The gate opened and she entered the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

The ball was filled with ladies and gentlemen dancing and laughing to music. Standing at the thrones in the ballroom were Tito and Manny who politely greeted all the guests after their names were announced.

"Annoucing the arrival King Baffi and his granddaughter Princess Sophia."

The old man and his granddaughter approched them.

"Hello again my prince." Sophia giggled.

"Oh no." He thought. "Good evening your highness. I hope you enjoy the ball."

"Care to dance?"

"Not now."

She left them and made her way to the food table.

"Announcing the arrival of the Baron Gustavo and his sister the Baroness Zoe."

Everyone gazed in awe at the lovely Baroness who approached the prince with her best smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Manny." She held out her hand which he kissed.

"The pleasure is mine." Manny said.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

"Of course."

Zoe and Manny began to waltz to the cheery music along with everyone else. All eyes seemed to be on Zoe, it appeared she had won the prince's favor.

"You are quite handsome sweet prince."

"Thank you."

"I hear you are searching for a bride. Any women in mind?"

"Not yet in all fairness no girl has really got my attention."

"That is until tonight you mean."

"Huh?"

"Me, I've caught your eye."

"Oh."

"Aren't I beautiful? Have you ever seen anyone more fair?"

"I must admit you are lovely."

"But aren't the I fairest you've seen?"

"Well I...I...I..."

His gaze shifted from her to a different person along with everyone else. Zoe turned to see that everyone was starting at a mysterious and beautiful maiden who had arrived. Frida wasn't sure why everyone was looking at her, did she look funny? She hoped not.

"Uh...Uh...Name?" The announcer said nervously.

It took Frida awhile to think of a name.

"Lady Blue."

Not the best name but better than nothing.

"Annoucing the arrival of the beautiful Lady Blue."

Frida or Lady Blue continued down the stairway, everyone's gaze was on her. Manny as if in a trance broke away from Zoe and went to greet the maiden.

"Good evening my lady." He lifted her gloved hand and kissed the back of it just as he had done when they first met. Frida was tempted to jerk away again but she remembered she had to act like a proper young lady.

"Good evening to you as well your highness."

"So are you new here Princess?"

"Oh no. I'm not a princess I'm just here for the free food."

Frida started to feel flustered and nervous. Slow, romantic music began to play.

"May I have this dance Princess?" He asked.

"It...It would be my honor."

His hand interlocked with hers, while his free hand cane to her waist and hers lightly gripped his shoulder. They danced together in perfect sync, he hoisted her up and spun her around then carefully dipped her. Everyone clapped and they began to whisper about her.

"Who is that woman?"

"Where is she from?"

"I don't know."

"Could she be a princess?"

"I do believe the prince has fallen for her."

"She's beautiful."

"I've never seen such beauty since the late queen."

"Dare I say her loviness surpasses even the Baroness's."

When the song finished everyone began to dance as well. Zoe felt envy, rage, and jealousy boil and burn with in her body. It only seemed to grow when she watched the two dance with each other romantically.

"Zoe are you okay?" Her brother asked concerned.

Suddenly she collapsed, he quickly scooped her up and carried her somewhere to rest. As for Manny and Frida they managed to slip out of the crowd and on to a balcony.

"Finally a moment to breathe." Frida said. "I do wonder how you royals participate in those balls without suffocating."

"Actually I don't really like balls that much. I used to but that was when my parents were here."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright."

"So I've been meaning to ask why is there a table filled with sliver and gold out in the open?"

"Oh that's just part of my uncle's pitiful plan to capture El Tigre."

"You mean the masked bandit who's been robbing him blind?"

"You've heard of him?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of him?"

"In all honesty I find him annoyingly cocky but I admire what he does. It's time someone stood up to that tyrant." Frida forgot she was talking to Tito's nephew and feared for her life but to her relief he agreed with her.

"I know my uncle shouldn't rule."

"You're the prince. Shouldn't you be in charge?"

"Yes but my father left my uncle the ruler of our kingdom until he returns."

"Or until you turn eighteen."

"What?"

"By royal law once an heir reaches the age of eighteen then he or she will succeed the former ruler and be the new king or queen. If I'm correct you turned eighteen two months ago so how come you're not the ruler?"

"I don't know."

Before they could go further into the subject there was a loud crash and Tito's triumphed laughter filled the air.

"At last I have captured El Tigre!"

"What? Excuse my lady I'll be right back!" Manny ran inside to see what Tito was gloating about. Only to discover that the supposed El Tigre he had captured was just a little boy who had tried to steal a sliver goblet off the table. "Oh come on, is Uncle that stupid?"

"I already told you I'm not El Tigre!" The boy said.

"You tried to steal from me so it has to be you!"

"Guess again ugly!" He turned angrily to see Manny in his El Tigre attire standing on the table. "Nice party, am I invited?"

"Size him!" Tito ordered.

The guards lunged for the masked young man. Manny pulled out his sword and began to fight them off.


	8. Chapter 8

What's going in there?" Frida wondered when she heard the ruckus.

She walked back inside the ballroom to see people running while the guards tried to arrest El Tigre. She noticed he was outnumbered and might need some help. She knocked out the guards with one punch and stole his sword which she used to fight them off. Manny wasn't the only one who was taught fencing, her father had trained her since she was three and she was a fast learner.

"Not bad for a lady." Manny said as he watched her fight.

"I could say the same for you." She giggled.

Neither one of them were paying attention to their opponents as they chatted which was very impressive.

"So are you here alone tonight?" The masked bandit asked.

"Actually I think I had a date." The masked lady replied. "But it seems he was scared off."

"Don't believe everything you see Senorita. Who knows he could be fighting a battle as we speak."

"Really?"

"I happen to know the prince."

"Is that right?"

"Yep! So got a name?"

"Lady Blue. Hold on a moment." Two guards lunged at her. She jumped up and drop kicked them in the face. Then landed gracefully on the floor. Manny appaulded then knocked out the last three with one stroke.

"Thanks for the help." He said.

"You're welcome but I should be going."

"Wait what is your name?"

"I already told you."

"No I mean your real name."

"Sorry Senor but that's for me to know and you to find out. Also if you see the prince tell him I enjoyed our dance and I'll never forget as long as I live."

She began to run back upstairs. Manny went behind a curtain and changed back.

"Wait!" Manny tried to follow her but he lost her in the crowd of people. Frida had just ran outside when she felt Gustavo grab her and pull her into the carriage with them and it drove off back to their manor. When Manny finally made it out only to discover his masked princess had vanished without a trace. No, there was something she had left behind on the stairs. It was a necklace of sliver thread and pearls.

...

Back at the manor Lady Blue was roughly being pulled along by Gustavo who threw her at the feet of Zoe. The Baroness looked like she was about to explode with rage. Before Frida could stop her she ripped off her mask.

"You!" She shrieked. "You sneaky little tart! What do you think you were doing talking to my prince?"

"Your prince?"

"And where did you get that dress?"

"It was a gift."

"A gift? Who would give a little nothing like you a gift?"

"For your information I am not a nothing and the prince is not yours."

"Oh is that right? Is he yours?"

"He doesn't belong to anyone! He's a person not some gem you can wear!"

"You're making me very angry."

"Good! Cause you've been making me sick ever since we first met. You underestimate the prince, he's not some mindless idiot who will fall for your looks."

"How little you understand men. I don't know how you got out but I will see to it that you never see the light of God again."

Frida spat right in her eye causing her to shriek. Gustavo quickly took her back to the cellar. In rage Zoe went back to her room and angrily began smashing all her furniture, tearing her curtains and sheets, and smearing her make up. She then looked in her looking glass to find that she looked greatly wrecked and worn. Not her usual lovely appearance.

"Wha...What is happening to me?"

Her reflection changed into her mother's image.

"Your power is fading." Her mother spoke.

"But why?"

"Because you are no longer the fairest of them all. I fear there is a maiden more fair than you."

"Who?"

Her mother's image changed into Frida.

"Her?! Why her?!"

The image of Frida became Carmelita again.

"She was blessed with the gift of beauty at birth. Her beauty surpasses all including yours."

"What must I do?"

"Consume her heart and there shall never again be anyone more fair than you."

"Yes and I know just the person to do it."

"You want me to do what?" Gustavo gasped when he received orders from his sister.

"I want her killed."

"Killed? Zoe isn't that a bit rash?"

"She's a threat to everything. Take her into the woods, kill her, then cut out her heart and bring it back for me to eat."

"Zoe are you mad? Oh no you've been talking to Mother again haven't you? Zoe please I beg of you don't do what she did. When Mother killed the good queen it cost her, her freedom. If you kill this innocent maiden you'll suffer the safe fate if not then worse."

"Well it's a good thing you're going to kill her."

"Me? Zoe in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly violent."

"Well then it's time you learn. Bring back her heart or you'll suffer!"

Frida's hands were tied behind her back and Gustavo took her deep into the forest where no one could hear her scream. Gustavo held the knife firm in his hand and turned Frida to face him.

"Please don't kill me!" Frida begged. "Please!"

"I'm sorry but if I defy my sister it will cost me dearly."

"Wait! Then grant me one last request."

"What is that?"

"A moment of prayer before I die and a message to my sisters and my nurse Mona. Tell them that I love them and that I'm grateful for everything they've done for me."

"Oh God." He said. "You're too good. I can't do it! If I do Zoe will end up like our Mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Our mother was jealous of Queen Maria so she killed her and now she's trapped forever. It caused our father to die of grief. If Zoe gives into jealousy and causes your death she'll be lost as well." He cut the ropes holding Frida. "Run beautiful girl! Run! And never come back!"

He left her while she ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the dark woods. She heard wolves howling and bats screeching, the wind blew hard and the cold felt like knives piercing her skin. She tripped a few times but forced herself to get back up and continue running. She had never been so tightened in all her life. Exhaustion got the better of her and she fell down by a tree. Then she did something she hadn't done since she was seven years old, she cried. She cried harder than she ever had in her life. As she cried she silently prayed in her mind that God would spare her from the wild beasts and the harsh conditions that night. It was not long before her tears made her drowsy and she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

On his way back Gustavo stopped by a farm where he killed a pig and brought it's heart back to his sister. He hoped the sight of the disgusting grotesque heart and the guilt of thinking she caused the death of a little girl knock some sense into her. But to his surprise and horror she took the heart and ate it with ravenous glee. Gustavo thought he was going to be sick. She was eating a pig heart raw! Bloody, grotesque, and uncooked. After that she ran herself a soothing bath and went to bed.

The next morning when Frida awoke she was lying on a blanket, inside a small house. She saw a little man, no an elf cooking at a pot over a fireplace. She smelled stew bubbling inside.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Where am I?" She asked. "And how on earth did I get here?"

"In my house. I found you last night sleeping by a tree, your entire body was like ice. Thank goodness I got you inside and warmed up before the snow storm started." He said. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Good because I have some hot stew and fresh corn bread ready. I'm Davi by the way."

"Frida."

"Well Frida, you eat up while I see if I can find you something more appropriate to wear. I'm sure my cousin's clothes should do."

After Frida ate she dressed out of her gown and undid her hair. She then dressed into a teal peasant blouse, billowy black bell pants, and a dark corset vest with gold leaves that Davi laid out. She then told Davi the whole story about the ball and how Zoe had wanted her dead.

"That's pretty sad." He said. "I know how it feels to mistreated."

"You're mistreated?"

"Hello, elf. We're pretty much the most abused creatures in the entire kingdom. Just last week Tito's goons came by here and robbed me of everything I owned of value including the gold pocket watch my late grandfather gave me."

"I'm sorry, it's terrible."

"Don't worry about it I'm used to it."

"Hmm...When does Tito's men come by?"

"Once a week, every Tuesday at noon. In fact they should come by today for another collection."

"Interesting, you wouldn't happen to have a sword on you by any chance would you?"

"Actually I do. I found it last week, it was in great condition. I was hoping I could sell it."

"Good because I'm gonna need it and an axe."

"Why?"

"We're gonna get your watch back."

At noon sharp the tax collector carriage rode by only to be stopped by a tree that had seemingly fallen. But in actuality Frida had chopped it down with an axe. When the men went to remove the tree she carefully and quietly slipped into the carriage. It was filled with hundreds of bags of money. She almost tempted to take some but remembered she was pressed for time. She searched every bag finding gold coins, gems, jewelry, sliver, then finally she found the watch. Then she lept out of the carriage and made her way back to Davi's house.

"Well I must say that was impressive." A voice said. Before she could blink El Tigre landed right in front of her from a tree he was hiding in. "But you're on my turf and I make all the robberies here. So why don't you hand over that watch you stole."

"Why should I? I stole it fair and square."

"Yes but that watch is not yours."

"I know. I'm returning it to the rightful owner."

"Likely story. Listen Senorita I don't want any trouble so just hand it over."

"No."

"Then I'll have to take it from you."

Frida pulled the sword from her belt.

"Try it."

"Oh come on I'm not gonna fight you."

"Why? Are you afraid?"

"No but you're a little girl."

"Little girl? I'm seventeen." She raised her sword. "And if you try to take this watch then you're going to have to fight me first."

"As you wish." He drew his sword. "Don't worry I'll be gentle."

"Well aren't you a real Prince Charming. Have at thee."

Their swords clashed as they began to fence. Manny was rather surprised at how well she fought with a sword. She fought just as good as he did maybe even better.

"You fight well." He said.

"Thank you. My father was a former guard, he never had sons so he taught me and my sisters to be swords women."

"Clever man."

"Again thank you."

Their fight continued on for quite some time. He then spun her around and had her by the waist.

"Give up?" He asked smugly.

"You wish." She replied. She stomped on his foot and broke away from him.

"I guess I underestimated you."

"Yeah you did."

"But that does not mean I will yeild."

"Too bad because I'm not one to give up."

"Neither am I."

"Well one of us has to and it's not going to be me."

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"I never thought girls could fight and look beautiful at the same time."

"Really? I never thought boys could fight and flirt at the same time."

He knocked her sword out of her hand and caught it.

"Do you surrender?"

She did a back flip, kicked the swords out of his hands, grabbed them and pointed them at his throat.

"Now do 'you' surrender?"

"To a woman? Never."

"Alright then we'll do this the hard way."

One second later Manny was hanging by his ankles from a tree branch, stripped down to his underwear, belt, and mask.

"Well this is officially the most humiliating experience of my life." He groaned.

"You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance." She giggled.

"Ha-ha. Very funny now get me down."

"So you can take the watch from me? Huh I don't think so."

"You can't leave me like this."

"Can, did. But first I wanna see who you are under that mask."

"You wouldn't!"

"Believe me I would."

Then before he could stop her she undid his mask but was utterly horrified and embarrassed to find that the man she had just fought and humiliated was the prince.

"You?"

"Surprise." He said grinning nervously.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." He said. "But could you please cut me down."

Without another word she cut the rope and he came down. When he got up to speak to her he saw she had run off. He wanted to go after her but he was lacking pants so he decided to find somewhere private to get dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Manny changed back into his clothes which were dripping went from the snow but a carriage being driven by Gustavo came by. He offered him a ride to the manor where he was given warm and dry clothes and invited to dinner.

"Thank you again for your hospitality." Manny said to Zoe.

"The pleasure is ours." The young woman said. "So tell me how on earth were you stripped down and then reduced to wearing shivering clothes?"

"I kind of got into a duel."

"With a knight no doubt."

"Well no actually it was a maiden."

"A maiden?"

"Yeah she was ruthless, cunning, and fantastic with a sword." She noticed his fascination with her as he spoke.

"Really? What did she look like?"

"Let me see about seventeen years old, beautiful, hour glass body, pink lips, rosy cheeks, fair skin, blue eyes, and blue hair."

Both Zoe and Gustavo froze at the familiar description.

"Do you know her name?" She asked looking at her brother in angry suspicion.

"I believe her name was Frida."

Zoe slammed her cup on the table in rage and glared at her brother furiously.

"Excuse me. I will be right back." She marched upstairs into her room and faced her mirror. "Is it true? Is she alive?"

Carmelita's image changed into Frida again.

"She lives."

"Impossible! Gustavo killed her! I ate her heart!"

"Gustavo fell victim to her beauty and innocence so he spared her."

"Then what did I eat last night?!"

"That would be the heart of a pig!"

"Ugh! So he's betrayed us!"

"Finding someone to kill this girl will not be easy. The gift of beauty she received from her godmother at birth makes it very hard for anyone to hurt her. Only those with wicked hearts can truly do it."

"Then maybe killing her is not the answer. Use your magic to turn into a old crone."

"I can't. She's too pure and innocent for my magic to do anything not to mention you need her heart."

"Then what do you propose I do?"

"Find someone with a dark heart and cruel soul to do away with her."

"Okay who do you have in mind?"

"Lord Tito."

"The prince's uncle?"

"The man has no love in his heart. He doesn't even love his own nephew, he's perfect."

"And how exactly do we convince him to do that?"

"Don't worry about that. Leave the persuasion to me in the mean time you just work on getting the prince."

"What about Gustavo? He must be punished for his treachery."

"I agree. Death is a suitable punishment if you ask me."

Her image vanished.

"Gustavo!" She called. "Come here!"

The young man swallowed hard and nervously made his way upstairs into his sister's room.

"Yes?" He said trembling.

"You have betrayed me."

"What do you mean?"

"You let Frida escape didn't you? And don't bother lying because Mother's looking glass showed me where she is and she is not dead!"

"Yes I let her live."

"Why?"

"That girl has done you no harm aside from spitting in your eye. Why kill her?"

"Her beauty outshines mine! There can be no one more fair than me if there is I will lose my powers! Which is why she must die! You should've killed her!"

"If I had done what you had asked you would've ended up just like Mother! A heartless evil witch who will meet a terrible end! Can't you see that mirror is cursed? It drove Mother to be corrupt and evil and now it's driving you to be the same way! Zoe I beg you forget the girl please! Before it's too late for you!"

But the girl did not listen. Instead she snapped her fingers and changed him into a bug. She then picked him up and locked him inside a wooden box.

"Mother said I should kill you but you're still my big brother so I'll keep alive but in the form of a bug."

Then there was a knock at her door.

"Enter."

Manny walked inside.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You seemed off."

"I'm fine. I have a question is it true that you're going to marry Princess Sophia?"

"What?! Where did you hear this?!"

"It's a rumor. Is it true?"

"Heck no! I would rather die alone."

"I see." She smiled at these news. "Prince Manny I have something I must confess."

"What is that?"

"I'm very much in love with you and wish you to marry me."

"Oh! Well that's um...That's very out of the blue isn't it? I'm flattered but don't you think it's too soon. I mean you hardly know me."

"Love can be felt at first sight."

"That maybe true but I don't love you and I do believe I should be going. Farewell."

He ran out of there as quick as possible.

"Come back!" She ordered. "Come back if you know what's good for you!"

But he did not, to the contrary he ran out, hijacked one of the horses in the stable, and rode back home. Unfortunately for Manny he would be coming home to a very rude awakening.

"Prince Manuel." A servant said. "Your uncle wishes to speak with you."

"Really? Funny he never talks to me except to shout insults." He went to his uncle's chambers as requested. "You wished to see me?"

"You scoundrel." He said. "You sneaky, miserable, little traitor! Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you the noble prince masquerading as a thieving rouge!"

"How did you find out?"

"Doesn't matter! How can you do this to me? I've raised you since you weren't eight years old and this the thanks I get?"

"Raised me?! More like incarcerated me! And you're calling me a traitor? If my father knew you were running his kingdom this way he'd have you banished or beheaded!"

"Is that right?"

"My father ruled with kindness and honor."

"Doesn't matter how he ruled, I am king now."

"You are no king! You are tyrant! And technically I'm the rightful ruler."

"You? A boy?"

"I am eighteen! Which means by law I should take my father's place! Not you! The minute I am crowned king my first decree will be to have you thrown in the dudgeon until my father decides weather should you live or not!"

"Well look who's finally acting like a leader. Now I'll have to kill you."

"What?"

"Guards!" The Knights went to his aid. "Throw him in the dudgeon! Have him be headed by morning!"

"My lord what for?" A guard asked.

"Treason against the crown. He's robbed the royal treasure and attempted murder on me."

"He lies! That money belongs to the people! I never tried to harm him!"

"Take him!"

Manny tried to fight back but he was forcibly dragged into the dudgeon and locked in a cell. The last time he was down there he was just a boy and it had only two cells that held criminals. Now nearly every cell was filled with innocent men, women, and children.

"This will teach the traitor the crown." Tito said to him.

"Traitor to the crown? That crown doesn't belong to you, it belongs to my father! Long live King Rodolfo!"

"Long live King Rodolfo!" The prisoners shouted along with him.

"Silence! All of you! I'm twice the king my idiot brother was!"

He stormed out of the dudgeon

"Father if only you knew what Uncle has done. I know for sure you'd stop him."

"Here's an idea why don't you tell him?" A familiar voice suggested.

"Xibalba?"

"You called?"

"Oh thank God! Can you get me out of here?"

"Consider it done." He snapped his fingers and the young man was instantly transported out of the dudgeon and outside of the castle.

"Thank you."

"Where to now your highness?"

"Up North. I'm going to find my father and tell him what Uncle's been doing."

"But there's a war up North. You could be killed."

"I'll have to take that risk, for my kingdom and my people."


	11. Chapter 11

"You saw the prince?" Davi asked Frida when she returned. "I've never met him. What was he like?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna talk about it I just wanna get out of here."

"Sorry if my house isn't that nice."

"No it's not that it's just I don't have anywhere to stay here. I'm going to go live with my sisters up North."

"Up North? But isn't there a war going up there?"

"Not in the town where they live besides I've been meaning to pay them a visit anyway."

"But you can't go up there by yourself. You could get caught in one of the battles not to mention the woods is filled with wolves, bears, snakes, trolls, ogres, dragons, and other things like that."

"I'm not afraid."

"Still I can't let you go alone. Let me come with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause you'll only slow me down."

"No I won't. Please let me go with you? You owe me anyway."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, I saved your life."

"Fine! But you better keep up."

"I will."

They filled a bag with some food and left for the North. The journey would take a couple days not to mention they would have to go by the giant village. Davi was very nervous but Frida wasn't frightened at all. Around noon they heard the sound of bears.

"Oh no!" Davi cried hiding near her.

"Don't panic." Frida said. "Let's just keep walking and keep quiet."

"Okay."

But they were stopped by a large bulking ogre.

"Well look what I have here. An elf and a maiden." He said. "I am the ogre El Oso. How do you like to be eaten? Backed? Boiled?"

"Uh how about free range?" Frida suggested nervously.

"Run for it!" Davi shouted.

They tried to run but any path of escape was blocked by grizzly bears. They snarled at them threatening to tear them apart if they tried to leave. Meanwhile Manny found himself and his horse hopelessly lost in the woods. He never was good with navigation.

"Get me down from here you big ape!" A snarky voice cried. "I'm not food!"

It sounded like Frida but it couldn't be. Not here, not in ogre territory. Everyone knows how dangerous it is and even she wouldn't be crazy enough to go out there, right?

"If you don't get me down right now! I'm gonna rearrange your teeth!"

Yep that was Frida alright and she sounded like she was in trouble. His suspicion was proved correct when he saw Davi tied to a tree while Frida was tied up and hanging over a fire. Forgetting the belt he was wearing he immediately pulled his sword from his belt and bravely stated: "Let her go!"

"Oh goody, an elf, a maiden, and a prince!" El Oso giggled excitedly. "This is my lucky day!"

"Guess again ogre! Now by order of Prince Manuel I command you to release this fair woman and her rather short companion!"

"Hey!" Davi scoffed. "I'm not that short!"

El Oso merely laughed at Manny and swung a hammer made from stone at him. Manny dodged the hammer and blocked it with his sword. El Oso was strong and had a nasty temper, Manny needed to think of something quick. That's when his ear caught hold of a buzzing noise. Just above El Oso's head was a bee hive. With a devilishly smirk he threw his sword at the tree branch holding the bee hive causing it to fall on El Oso's head. Not only to he suffer unbearable stinging but the bears immediately turned on him and hungrily went after the honey in the hive stuck to his face. In fear he ran off.

"Well that takes care of him." Manny said as he cut Davi free from the tree.

"Thank you sire." Davi said.

"No please call me Manny."

"Um excuse me." Frida called. "I hate to interrupt but could one you kindly get me down?"

"Hmm ironic isn't it?" Manny said.

"What?"

"The last time we met it was me who was hanging from a tree and you were the one who had the power to get me down. My how the tables have turned."

"Ha ha so funny." She said unamused. "Now cut me down Prince Charming."

"As you wish."

He put the fire out with some water he had brought them cut the rope holding her causing her to land right into his arms. They blushed at the close contact.

"Um...Uh...Thank you."

"Um...You're welcome."

"I'm united now."

"I know."

"So um you can let me go."

"Oh! Right! Sorry."

He put her down. They both looked at each other feeling nervous and flustered.

"Excuse me but do you two need to be alone?" Davi asked.

"No!" They chimed together blushing with embarrassment.

"Well anyway thank you for the rescue but I think I'll be going now."

"Going where?"

"None of your business."

"Well then I wish the best luck on your journey as for me I'm going up North."

"What a coincidence so are we." Davi said.

"Davi!" Frida scolded.

"What?"

"You're going up North? Right in the middle of a Great War? And possibly run into monsters and dragons along the way? With an elf for protection? Tell me do you get a kick out of near death experiences?"

"Okay first of all he is not protecting me! I only brought him along because I owe him a favor and second of all you're taking the same risk."

"Yes but I have three good reasons: Reason one I'm an experienced fighter, swordsman, and can use pretty much any weapon. Reason two I'm doing this for my kingdom. And finally reason three I brought assistance."

"What assistance? I don't see anyone."

"He's a special kind of assistance."

"Well thank you for the concern but I'm going."

"Frida maybe he should come with us." Davi suggested.

"Hey if you're chicken then go with him but I do not need a prince to come a rescue me."

"Really? Because if I recall correctly you needed a prince to rescue you when you were dangling over a fireplace about to become ogre food."

"Ugh! I hand everything under control."

"Not from where I was standing."

"Well I did! And I didn't need you!"

"Well aren't you the most ungrateful person in the whole world!"

"No I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are you two having a lover's quarrel?" Davi said.

"No!" They denied.

"Are you sure? Because you two sound like my cousin and her husband when they fight."

"Will you just stay out of this?!"

"Okay."

 **So I decided not to make this a crossover because I found out El Tigre and The Book of Life exist in the same world.**


	12. Chapter 12

Those two bickered for God knows how long. Finally Frida reluctantly agreed to let the prince go with them. He insisted that Frida ride with him on his horse, there was no room for Davi but he purchased a donkey from a nearby farmer and had him ride it. They travelled through the forest for hours until they decided to rest for the night in Giantvil. When they arrived they were shocked and upset to see the giants being treated as slaves. They were chained up and being whipped.

"Why are they being treated like this?" Manny asked. "If my father knew about this he would be furious."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're going to speak with him." Frida said.

After searching they found a local inn and hoped they could stay there. There appeared to be a party happening.

"Um excuse me?" Frida called to one of the giants in her loudest voice. A giant man answered her call and looked down.

"Well hello there." He said in a booming voice. "My name is Tonio, how may I help you?"

"We need a place to stay." Frida said. "Do you have any room left?"

"We have plenty, come right in, join the party. Jean come here." A beautiful lady giant walked over. "This is my daughter Jean, Jean show our guests around."

"Okay, hey Dad I think the short one is cute."

Davi blushed at that comment. Jean the put the three of them on top of a giant table and made a smaller table for them out of spool and smaller chairs using thimbles.

"You three wait here and a server will come." Jean said. "As for me I'm going to pick a few grapes for wine. Any of you care join?"

"I do!" Davi said. "That is if you two don't mind."

"Go for it. I don't care." Manny said.

"Have fun shorty." Frida said.

Jean then took Davi with her to the giant garden. Shortly after they left a giant waiter came by.

"Good evening Senor and Senorita." He said. "So what do we have here tonight? A romantic dinner for two?"

"No!" They both protested.

"We're just friends." Frida said.

"Yeah and there were three of us but he's...um well I guess he's not hungry yet." Manny said.

"Okay then I will be your server for tonight, may I recommend the steak."

"That depends how big is it?" Manny asked.

"I can cut it smaller."

Their drinks were served in tooth paste caps and their food was cut into smaller pieces and served on bottle caps. They couldn't find anything to use as knives and forks so the steak was made into a sandwich on small cuts of bread.

"Not bad for giant food." Manny said.

"Yeah it's good."

"Help!" A Davi cried running to the table. "They're after me!"

"Who?" Frida asked.

"The giants! They want me to sing!"

"There you are." Tonio said. "We've been needing a singer for tonight."

"No way! I don't sing! Or dance! Or do anything like that!"

"Uh Mr. Tonio I don't think he's the music type." Frida said.

"Well how about you then?"

"Me? Oh no. No nononono. I haven't sang since I was a kid and I'm not all that good."

"We won't judge. Hey Pancho shine a spotlight on the little lady!"

"Wait! No! I-" But a spotlight shined on her, she froze and blushed. All eyes were on her, she swallowed hard, took a deep breath, then began to sing.

 _"Can...Anybody find me...Somebody to..."_

 _"Love..."_ Jean and two other giantesses sang.

Tonio began playing his piano and he signaled the other musicians to play while Frida continued to sing in her angelic voice.

 _"Each morning I get up I die a little_

 _Can barely stand on my feet._

 _Take a looook, in the mirror and cry_

 _Lord whatcha doing to me_

 _I've spent all my years believing you_

 _But I just can't get no relief Lord_

 _Somebody, somebody,_

 _Can anybody find me_

 _Somebody to looove._

The giants, Manny, and Davi were amazed by her wonderful singing voice.

 _"Got no feel, I got no rhythm._

 _I just keep losing my beat._

 _I'm okay, I'm alright._

 _Ain't gonna face no defeat._

 _I just gotta get out of the prison cell._

 _Someday I'm gonna be free Lorrrrd._

 _Somebody, somebody._

 _Can anybody find me somebody to loooove. Ohhhh._

 _Everyday I try and I try and I try._

 _But everybody wants to bring me down._

 _They say I'm going crazy._

 _They say I got no common sense._

 _I got no one else to believe in."_

It had been so long since she sang music and she couldn't help but start dancing. As she danced a choir began to sing.

 _"Find her somebody to love._

 _Find her somebody to love._

 _Find her somebody to love._

 _Find her somebody to love._

 _Find her somebody to love._

 _Find her somebody to love._

 _Can anybody find meeee."_

She tripped and almost fell off the table but Manny caught and dipped her causing her to blush even harder but he smiled and it encouraged her to continue singing.

 _"Somebody tooooo, loooooove."_

Manny lifted her back up, they giggled and began to slow dance while the audience finished the rest.

" _Find me somebody toooo love._

 _Find me somebody toooo love._

 _Find me somebody toooo love._

 _Find me somebody toooo love._

 _Find me somebody toooo love."_

Everyone applauded Frida for her performance. Once the party ended Tonio set up three pillows in a guest room for Manny, Frida, and Davi to use as beds tonight. Tonio was kind enough to light the fireplace and leave them coco to drink. But Davi wasn't ready for bed yet in fact he was kind of on a date with Jean.

"You're friend is a wonderful singer." Jean said.

"I think so too."

"And she's very pretty."

"Well yeah but I don't think she's as pretty as you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know if you here this a lot but you're prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Wanna know secret?"

"Sure."

"You're the only boy who's ever said that to me."

"Really?"

"Yes and I think you're the most handsome elf in the world."

Davi was beet red.


	13. Chapter 13

Manny and Frida sat on a pillow close to the fire place and watched the stars they could see from the open window.

"Where's Davi?" Frida asked.

"I think he's in a date with Jean."

"An elf and a giant. Hmmm...I've seen weirder couples."

"Really?"

"Yes. My sister once had a hamster who ran off with a mouse and now they have like a million babies."

"Funny my father's donkey hooked up with a zebra, now they have a cute Zebra Donkey."

They laughed.

"You know you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you, I get it from my mother."

"My mother used to sing too and it was so lovely."

Frida smiled as she realized something.

"What?"

"My God, Sophia would kill me if she knew I was here."

"That reminds me I'm going to have a restraining order made against her when we get back."

"Well you wouldn't be the first. So speaking of couples, found anyone special yet?"

"As a matter of fact yes."

"Don't tell me, let me guess." As she thought she pulled a lace from her blouse and started to tie up her hair. "The baroness?"

"Zoe? No. Not at all, in fact she kind of scares me. The woman I've fallen for is...is...is..."

"Is...Is...Is what? Something wrong?"

"No it's just...Your hair."

"What about it?"

"When it's up like that you remind of someone."

"Really? Well okay that's new. So you were saying?"

"Oh right! You see I only met her once but I swear I lost my heart at the sight of her. She was funny, sweet, charming, and oh boy was she beautiful but she was also brave and smart. You know she fought along side me as El Tigre once."

"Sounds like she's perfect." She sighed.

"Well Mother always said no one was perfect."

"No offense but how can you love her when you just met her? You hardly know her."

"You have a point there but I do know two things about her. She has a good heart."

"How do you know?"

"She had these big, innocent, and kind blue eyes...Kind of like yours."

"Well lots of girls have blue eyes."

"Yes but none of them have eyes like hers except you."

He leaned and looked at her intensively

"Okay you're kind of giving me the creeps."

"Sorry." He said backing away.

"So what's the other thing you know about her?"

"She dropped a necklace as she was leaving the ball."

"Necklace? Ball?" She said at the familiarity. "Uh...What is her name?"

"I don't know, she went by Lady Blue."

"Oh dear!" She cried blushing.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine! Fine! Ha! Ha! Nothing to worry about! Heh, heh. So uh just out of curiosity what does this necklace look like?"

"Sorry but not telling. You see when I get back I'm gonna find her by inviting her to come by the castle. Now naturally hundreds of girls are gonna come claiming to be her but here's the thing I'm gonna ask them what it looks like."

"Oh...I see...Can I guess?"

"Sure."

"Is it long?"

"Yes."

"And stead of being a gold chain it's made from threads of Sliver?"

"Ye...Yes...What color is the diamond?"

"There is no diamond. It's braided with pearls." She said. "I guess right?"

He pulled the necklace from his pocket.

"You hit it right on the dot...Is it...yours?"

"It was my mother's."

Manny blushed and felt hot.

"May I have it back?"

"Sure."

He handed to her and they looked at each other red faced.

"You know I...I think we should go to bed." Frida suggested.

"You're right, it's been a long day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

...

Once Tito discovered Manny had escaped he started a man hunt for the boy. Shortly after this he was summoned by Zoe to speak with him about Manny.

"What do you want girl?" He asked annoyed.

"What if I told you I could tell you where Manny is?" She said.

"What's in it for you?"

"I want to marry your nephew. Arrange for us to be wed and I'll tell you everything and when you find him I want you to kill the little blue haired girl with him."

Tito was angered by her demands but he decided to agree to her terms however he had no intention of letting them get married since he planned to kill Manny once he found him.

"Very well. Now where is he?"

"My sources say that he's going up North to tell the king what you've done."

"That little brat! He wouldn't!"

"But he is now remember our deal."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Excuse me." He went outside and called for his horse. Zoe smiled and went back into her room.

"Well Mother looks I've killed two birds with one stone."

"Don't be so sure." Carmelita said.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if his uncle forces him his strong will won't allow it."

"Then I'll use the love potion, the one you used on Father."

"Be careful, that won't work if he's in love with another woman. That's why I couldn't use it on Rodolfo, he was already in love with Maria."

"I doubt that's an issue. Now how to make the potion?"

"The key ingredients are lust and desire."

"Which section is that in, in the potion room?"

"The left dear. Now remember it won't if he's fallen in love with another woman."

"I know, I know."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day as they rode back it was awkward. Manny and Frida didn't speak at all which made Davi suspicious.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"Yes." They both answered.

Frida fiddled with her necklace nervously and as she did this she thought about her mother and what she would've done if she had this problem. She felt strange, different, she had never felt like this before. What was it? Was it love? Was she honestly falling for the prince? No! It was way too cliche and besides he would never love her, some scullery maid.

When it got late they stopped somewhere in the woods to rest. Frida went to gather firewood to start a fire while Manny went to hunt for dinner, Davi was assigned to guard their horses and supplies. As Frida searched for wood she spotted a bird with golden feathers perched on a tree branch. Then the bird fluttered down and transformed into La Muerte.

"La Muerte."

"There you are." She said. "I've been looking high and low for you. What happened?"

"Oh you know, I was dragged into the woods to be killed but was spared then nearly froze death only to be saved by an elf then almost got eaten by an ogre, went to a giant party, and now I'm having a campfire."

"Goodness! Well at least you're alright. So? Where are you off to?"

"Well I'm going to go live with my sisters."

"By yourself?"

"No I have an elf and the prince with me."

"The prince? Oh my, first you dance with him at the ball and now this."

"What? How did you know about the ball?"

"You'd be surprised how big of a gossip the kingdom is. So are you and the prince together?"

"Oh no! No, nononono! I know what you're thinking and no that's not it! No chance! No way! Not happening!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! He's not even my type. He's way too arrogant and cocky and annoying."

"True but he is cute."

"I...I didn't notice."

La Muerte giggled.

"You sound so much like Maria."

"Maria? The late queen? You knew her?"

"In a sense. Years ago back when she was a young princess she came to fairy ring begging for help so I answered her call. We fairies have a soft spot for children and young maidens in distress."

"What was wrong?"

"She had just been arranged to marry a young prince whom she had never met and she was sure that she would never love and she asked me to help her leave the kingdom to avoid that fate."

"What did you do?"

"I agreed to help her plan an escape but at the time I was weak ftom battling a great evil so I needed yo wait until my power was restored. Until then I decided to disguise myself as her lady in waiting and keep an eye on her. Together we went to visit the neighboring kingdom of her fiance, she didn't meet him right away. Instead she met a charming young gardener. Those two spent hours together talking, laughing, getting very close. Soon the two were in love."

"Then what?"

"Well it turns out that gardener was the young Prince Rodolfo A.K.A her fiance."

"Really?"

"Yep. Oh at first she denied her feelings because she didn't want to succumb to an arranged marriage but it wasn't long before she realized that she loved him."

"So how does this relate to me?"

"You're doing the same thing she's doing."

"What? Are you saying I'm in love with Manny and that I'm in denial?"

"Pretty much."

"No I'm not.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Uh...Am I?"

"Yes."

"Well...I...I feel hot and...And this is embarrassing."

"The heart cannot lie."

"You're crazy! I don't love him! I'm not even sure if I like him! And besides let's look at the facts here, I'm a maid and he's a prince, you know what that means? It means he has to marry a princess or noblewoman so even if I did have feelings they'd just...Hurt me."

"Can't argue with you there."

"Listen I need to go back. La Muerte can you disguise yourself?"

"Sure." Poof! She changed into a butterfly with golden wings which perched itself on her shoulder.

Frida gathered some wood then returned to their camp site and fed it to the fire. In another part of the forest Manny sat quietly in the trees with his bow and arrow positioned to shoot and his eyes searching for an animal to kill. Within five minutes he shot and killed a large male deer then brought it back for Davi to cook. He was quite the chef. While he cooked Manny tried to keep the fire going however he found it hard to focus as his mind was wandering. He couldn't believe that Frida was Lady Blue. How had he not recognized her? How had he not seen through the mask? The blue hair should have been a total give away. Perhaps it was how she behaved. He found it incredible that Frida a loud mouthed, spirited peasant girl could pass as an elegant and graceful young lady. What he found even more incredible was that he was attracted to her. A looked at her as she sat on a log and gazed into the fire. She seemed calm right now but at the same time she seemed to be lost in thought.

"So." He said breaking the silence. "Any reason why you wore a mask and changed your name?"

"The same reason you did." She answered. "I didn't want anyone to know who I was."

"I know but why?"

"Let's just say there were people at that ball who wouldn't have been happy if they saw me there."

"Like who?"

"Oh you know. People like royal pain in the neck Sophia."

"Oh her."

"Yeah working for her was a nightmare. Glad to be free of her."

"So you're going to live with your sisters now."

"Yep."

"Why don't you live with them now?"

"When my parents were sick with the plague I never left their side despite protests from everyone. After they died my aunt thought that I might've contracted the disease so she allowed my sisters to live with her but not me."

"That sucks."

"Yeah my sisters wanted me to come and they tried to stay but my aunt didn't want them getting sick either so they had the guards separate us."

"Ouch."

"So you're planning to find your father?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Everything my uncle has been doing."

"I don't understand how your father could've left him in charge."

"In his defense none of us knew how bad he was at the time and by the time he showed his true colors it was too late."

"But you're eighteen meaning by law you should be king."

"I know that by he has a way of controlling people with fear. Point is without my father I can't stop him and to be honest I don't even know if I want the job."

"Come again?"

"Look I didn't choose to be a prince and sure didn't choose to be the next king. Everybody thinks if you're royal it's the good life but it's not because unlike peasants I don't get a choice. At least you can decide for yourself I can't. My life has been decided by someone else from the minute I was born do you know what's that's like? "

"Can't say I do."

"Well it's a real pain."

"I'm sorry I never thought it was like that."

"Most people don't and to top it all off if everybody is suffering because of me. I'm supposed to help them but I can't. After my father left I spent my whole life alone in that castle forced to do nothing while my uncle ruined lives. For ten years that guilt ate me alive like a starved rat and it still does."

"You know something you're not at all what I thought you were." Frida said gently holding his hand comfortingly. "For years I thought that you didn't care about your people, that you thought we were nothing but I was wrong. You do care and I...I think you're gonna make a great king. You're father would be proud."

"More like disappointed."

"No he wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you don't stop trying even when the odds are against you and sometimes that's enough." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Ugh guys we've got company!" They heard Davi shout scared.


	15. Chapter 15

Hearing Davi's call they rushed to his aid only to be caught in a net and strung up. Looking down they saw Davi in shackles being held hostage by a group of men. Large, muscular, tattooed men. One of them stepped forward obviously the leader, he looked like he was Japanese.

"Look what we caught Captain!" One of them said. "A couple of trolls."

Their captain looked at Davi, Frida, and Manny.

"They don't look like trolls to me."

"Why else would they be in this part of the woods?"

"Why else would they be in this part of the woods? Let's think about that... Maybe for the same God forsaken reason we are!" The captain shouted annoyed.

"Captain's got a point. That one is way too short and puny to be a troll." Another pirate said pointing to Davi.

"Hey!" Davi scoffed.

"And that one is way too pretty." A third one said pointing to Frida.

A younger pirate who resembled the captain stepped fourth.

"Father I believe that what we have here is an elf, a young man, and a young woman." He said.

The captain looked back the three prisoners.

"You sure?"

"Put your glasses on Father."

He put on a pair of glasses and looked at them again

"Oh you're right. Now who are you?" He asked. But they didn't answer. "Not talking? Very well. Take them back to the ship, put the elf with the crew members but take the young couple to my quarters."

The three were taken on to a very large ship that had a giant hot air balloon attached to it. Once a board Manny and Frida were separated from Davi and taken into the captain's quarters where they were tied with their backs together and had any useful item confiscated.

"Oh great now we're in deep trouble." Manny sighed.

"Who are they?" Frida whispered to him.

"Flying pirates."

"What? Flying pirates?"

"What did you miss the giant balloon?"

"No but aren't pirates closer to the sea?"

"Not these guys. They used to be the royal guards who protected us overseas until my uncle fired them. Aside from being sailors they were also inventers who found that it was much easier to travel by air than water. Crap if they find out who I am they're gonna kill me."

"Alright let's not panic, just don't tell them who you are."

"Of course I wouldn't do that! But I'm scared they might recognize me. I used to come aboard their old ships a few times when I was a kid."

"What do you think they'll do to me and Davi?"

"No idea."

As if on cue they began hearing the pirates converse from the top deck.

"I say we sell them at the market. There are plenty of rich people looking for slaves and It hear elves are especially expensive!" They heard one say.

"Why don't we make them work for us? We could use some extra working hands."

"Let's hang them!"

"Maybe not all of them, I don't like killing girls."

"Makes no difference to me."

"I say we kill the elf and the man but we keep the woman for our special needs."

Frida gagged at that last comment.

"Ugh! Frankly I'd rather hang." Frida said.

"Don't worry I won't let them lay a finger on you." Manny assured her.

"Really? Since when are you so protective of me?"

"Hey I might be a rogue but I'm also a prince and it would be un princely of me to let pirates lay their dirty hands on a woman."

"Thanks but it's one against like twenty so I don't think you'll be much help."

"Like my father always said when there's a will there's a way. See if you can reach anything sharp to cut us loose with."

They began searching the area for anything sharp in reach but they saw nothing. Nothing except a desk, bed, piano, closet, several pistols, that were way to far, and a book shelf.

"Okay we're doomed." Manny said.

Just then they heard the door open and the captain came in.

"I talked with your elf buddy but he's having a panic attack and cannot say a single sentence that I can understand. So I figured I'd get more out of you two. Now you two tell me who are or be prepared to beg for your lives."

"Me? Beg? Please." Manny scoffed. "Sir I am a noble gentlemen and noble gentlemen do not beg."

"Yeah you may have captured us and you may try to kill us but we have our dignity." Frida said.

The captain pulled out two samari swords and pointed them toward the two. Seeing the sharp blades and realizing he had no way to defend himself Manny decided to abandon his pride.

"Please! Please! Please don't kill us!" He begged, Frida rolled her eyes.

"Well I know I still have my dignity."

"Oooo I love it when they beg." He chuckled. "Now let's try this again shall we? Who are you?"

"Okay you win." Manny said. "My name is...Uh...Alejandro and this is my...My wife Elena."

"Your wife? Ha! Far too young and radiant to belong to just one man." He said grinning at Frida. "It's share and share alike aboard my ship sonny boy."

"If you dare even touch her I'll kill you!" Manny snarled.

The man stiffed at his words and looked very irritated yet somewhat impressed. He walked away from Frida and approached Manny.

"Young man just who do you think you're talking to? You know that I could take your head off with one swipe."

"I don't care what you could do to me! You lay one finger on her and I'll make you regret it! I swear!"

"In all my years of piracy no man has ever spoken to me like that."

He then raised the sword over Manny making it look like he was going to cut off his head. The two closed their eyes and waited for the blade to fall and kill one of them however when it came down it didn't cut them. It cut the ropes holding them. They opened their eyes and looked at him confused.

"You can breathe now I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" Manny said.

"No that was just to scare ya. Anyway it's nice to see you again your highness."

"You recognized me?"

"Of course your picture is everywhere and I remember you from when you were a boy. You probably don't remember me but I was an old friend of your father's. They call me the Seventh Samari."

"I don't recall ever hearing about you."

"Really? Not once?"

"Sorry."

"Hmm wonder why?"

"So you're not really kill me? Even after what happened with you and my family?"

"You? No. Your uncle? Most likely."

"So if you're not gonna kill us what are you going to do with us?" Frida asked.

"Well my dear I guess the best I could do was give you two and your little elf a lift."

"Really? That would be great."

"Now then let's get you two situated in a more comfortable room."

"Wait a minute where's Davi?" Manny asked.

"My crew is with him. Don't worry they're not gonna hurt him they're just gonna mess with him a bit."

"What do you mean by miss with them?"

Below deck...

"That's it elf boy! Dance! Dance! Ah-ha! Ha!"

The pirates were forcing poor Davi to dance by shooting their pistols at his feet. There weren't any bullets in them but Davi didn't know that so he was just jumping and dancing around.

"Please! Stop! I beg you! This is torture!" Davi panted as he tried to avoid the shots. "Have mercy! My legs hurt!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Now if you're going to be on my ship you'll need disguises." The Seventh Samari said. "If the other pirates found out I was carrying a royal on board aand didn't kill, rob, and/or ransom him they'll think I've gone soft."

"Not a problem." Manny spun his belt transforming his clothes back into the black attire he wore as El Tigre while adding the mask to his face.

"Excellent now for you ma'am." He said turning to Frida. "I have some dresses that used to belong to my wife when she was a teenager and you look like you're the same fit as she was so take your pick."

He led her over to the room where his wife used to sleep and opened up a trunk that was filled with dresses and other garments for women. He then left her alone to get dressed. As she combed through the various garments inside she found herself having a difficult time deciding what to wear. She didn't want anything to extravagant just something simple that she could use to hide her face. Finally she chose to wear a simple but vintage white dress and a red Lolita hooded cloak with lace and a suede bow. Once she was finished getting dressed she went aboard the ship where everyone else was.

"Well how do I look?" She asked.

"Perfect." Seventh Samari said.

"You uh..." Manny said blushing. "You look nice."

"Thank you." She said.

She walked over to the edge of the ship to watch the world below. Manny felt a tap on his shoulder and saw that it was Davi.

"What?" He asked.

"Rrrrrrr." Davi purred while making eyebrow gestures.

"Shut up!" Manny said elbowing him.

The two chose to travel under the analysis of El Tigre the bandit and Lady Blue the daughter of a nobleman he was holding hostage. Days went by. The Seventh Samari agreed to take Manny, Frida, and Davi up North to find Rodolfo provided that once they got there they would talk to Rodolfo about them getting their jobs back. The trip was actually a lot more fun then they thought. For one thing it was amazing and exciting to be soaring above the clouds, there was fishing for wild ducks and geese to eat for dinner, lighting catching, and Manny's personal favorite beating all the pirates in a fencing match. But what was the most fun was when Seventh Samari brought his piano aboard deck and started to play music while the crew danced.

"May I have this dance ma'am?" Toshiro asked Frida.

"Sure."

They began to do a little jig along with the rest of the crew which made her laugh a little.

"So are you single?" He asked her.

"Uh..Yes? Why?"

"Because I was wondering if maybe you and I could get some dinner at the next stop."

"Um..."

"Excuse me mind if I cut in?" Manny interrupted as he pulled her away from Toshiro and began to dance with her.

"Thanks." She told him.

"You're welcome I could tell that he wasn't your type."

"Oh really? You sure you weren't just jealous?" She giggled expecting him to deny it.

"Maybe I was."

That sent blush to her cheeks.

"I did say maybe."

That made her blush fade into anger.

"You are so infuriating." She said.

"Then why are you still dancing with me?"

"I don't know I just like to dance."

"You know what's real funny? The last time we danced you were the one wearing the mask."

"I guess that is kind of funny."

"Now I've got a question for you, how does a scullery maid suddenly turn into a beautiful lady?"

"I don't know. How does a prince suddenly turn into a roughish thief?"

"Touche."

When things settled down everyone went to sleep. Manny had gone to empty his chamber before going to bed and when he was finished he found Frida still aboard deck looking out over the edge.

"What are you doing still awake?" He asked her.

"I was too anxious to sleep. I can hardly believe that we'll be there in just one more day."

"Yep, once we arrive I'll find my father, tell him what Uncle is up to, and put a stop to everything he's done."

"I kinda feel bad that I won't be there to see it happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I already told you that I'm moving up North to live with my sisters."

"Oh... Right I forgot but...It's so far do you have to live there?"

"Well I have no where else to go. My parents are dead, King Baffi kicked me out, and Zoe wants to kill me, so where else can I go?"

"Good point but don't you have any friends back there?"

"No."

"What about a sweetheart?"

"A sweetheart? Now that's funny. How many young men do you know who are in love with a scullery maid?" She giggled.

"I can think of a few." Manny mumbled. "I almost fell for one. Remember?"

When he said that Frida's hand went to get necklace and she blushed.

"I remember. The other night when you said that you lost your heart at the sight of me, was that true?"

Manny swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat and his mind desperately tried to think of answer that wouldn't upset her. He had said that he was in love with the maiden called Lady Blue and Frida was in fact Lady Blue but she was a peasant. Not a woman of royalty or nobility and according to royal law he could only marry a princess, baroness, or noblewoman. Even if he had intentionally given his heart to a peasant.

"You don't have to tell me. I know your answer." She said.

"You do?"

"Yes it wasn't love. It was just a brief infatuation. I mean after all princes don't marry maids."

She then went to retire to her quarters leaving Manny alone with his thoughts. From a distance Xibalba and La Muerte had been watching the entire scene.

"Oh come on! Seriously?!" Xibalba complained. "Humans can be so infuriating!"

"Now Xibalba it's not our place to interfere." La Muerte said.

"But this is beyond irritating! I mean it's obvious they love each other so why don't they go for it?"

"Humans are not as we are my love. They cannot help but make things complicated especially when it comes to the matters of the heart."

"I still find it annoying. Can't I meddll just a little bit?"

"No."

"But what if I-"

"No."

"Can't I-"

"No."

"Just one-"

"No! You promised that you wouldn't interfere! Now keep your word or I'll punish you ten times worse than before."

"You're no fun." Suddenly he flinched and then froze as if he were listening for something.

"What is it?" La Muerte asked.

"I sense dark magic. Someone is about to cast an evil spell."

"What kind?"

"A storm spell."

"Oh dear God we better get on to that ship or everyone sailing on will be a goner."

Indeed a storm spell was about to be cast by none other than Lord Tito. Using Carmelita's spell book that he borrowed from Zoe he began to cast a spell that would summon an unstoppable storm strong enough and dangerous enough to destroy anything and it would not cease until it eliminated it's target. If Tito's spell succeed then the ship would be shattered into pieces sending everyone aboard to fall to their death.


End file.
